Santuria Poison
by Centalope
Summary: Kirk gets seriously injured. Enterprise's crew decide to investigate a planet that has seemingly been taken over by Romulans. It supports human life, but there's a reason why no human life lives on it. I'm an angsty writer so expect a lot of angst and comfort!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so don't kill me if it's not great! I've only just got into ST recently so there might be some mistakes.. BUT you're not here for the authors notes, so enjoy!**

"We're not going to get back in time!" A voice yelled, muffled from the wind. Enterprise's landing crew shot through a forest of bushes and stumbled over themselves along the way. They were exhausted. And were being chased by Romulans.

"So I'm guessing.. they don't agree.. to our peace treaty terms?" Kirk shouted back jokingly, trying to catch his breath.

" _No Jim_ , they're chasing us because we're their new _space-buddies_ " McCoy sarcastically replied. Kirk just gave him a lopsided smirk and pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to enterprise, are we in range yet?" he called into it.

"Scotty here, no Captain, it's going to take weeks to repair the transporter for full range use, you need to get yourselves a wee bit closer"

Kirk groaned and signalled everyone to keep running. Kirk, McCoy and Uhura were on Santuria, a planet that the Romulans had conveniently decided to take over. They claimed the entire planet would be their new Romulan empire. This was going to be a problem considering it's not in their territory.

"Ah I've got you Captain, get ready for beam up!" a voice called into the communicator.

"Stay still everyone" Kirk said quietly, slowing down to a halt.

"And the Romulans?" McCoy asked, checking behind him.

"Let's just hope they're slower than Scotty" Kirk rolled his head back and tried to get rid of the stiffness in his neck. The red sky was replaced with a white glow, and then prestige white walls. He let out a loud sigh, simply nodded to the rest of the crew and marched off to the Bridge not saying a word.

McCoy eyed him down, scoffed, and turned to Scotty.

"Alright then, I'll say it for him," he rolled his eyes, "Thanks for saving our asses from getting beat"

"Aye sir, it's my pleasure"

Kirk plonked down into his beloved Captain's chair and stared at the floor beneath his feet. An overwhelming feeling of tiredness washed over him, leaving him grouchy and irritable. He leaned over the arm rests and shut his eyes.

"Take us out, warp 3" he forced out, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Aye aye Captain" came a voice. A few seconds later and the room started slightly shaking.

Kirk leaned back and rested his head on the top of the chair, glancing at the ceiling. He got lost in the quietness of the room, somehow finding the shaking soothing. Slowly, he became more and more distant. He cleared his throat and scratched at his knee with his other shoe, too tired to care about how stupid he looked. His throat was getting more and more itchy. Coughing loudly and clearing hid throat again, he started to get annoyed. He elected to ignore the feeling, attempting to listen more to the rumbling noise with his eyes closed. After a minute, he noticed he was finding it slightly difficult to inhale. He lifted himself forward, thinking it was his posture causing the problems. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Captain, you have told us to, I repeat, 'take us out', however, you have not told us the location of which that you would like us to set course for" an all too familiarly calm (but irritating to Jim) voice said.

Kirk groaned quietly and shifted in his seat.

"Set course to..." he tried to think of where he planned for then to go next. "Ah I don't know" he huffed, "You can choose this time, Spock". He awaited for an annoying attempt to remind him that he was in fact the Captain, and so he must tell them where to go, but there was silence. "Yes Captain" he said at last. Kirk couldn't help but smile to himself.  
"However," _Oh no, here we go._ "I do believe that you are already aware that you are the only person on this ship that knows the location of-"

"Alright, Spock" he interrupted him. "Just.. go anywhere". He didn't want to try to think. Thinking was difficult. Thinking about where to go is too hard. In fact, Jim thought he should hire someone to think for him.

After that sentence, he lost the energy to speak anymore. He noticed his breathing was getting faster, and his fatigue was growing stronger. Kirk again rested his head against the top of the chair and quietly sighed. His head grew fuzzy and became increasingly swishy swashy- like puddles of mush. He wanted to sit up but his arms and legs were weak and heavy. His throat became more scratchy and dry, but he wouldn't muster the strength to clear it. Moments later, he involuntarily coughed, which made him heave with exhaustion. _What was going on?_ He thought.

"Captain, are you quite well?" A voice behind him startled him. He groaned in response, desperately trying to stay awake. His lungs felt like they were crushing him, breaths were beginning to feel like they were forced. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he knew by the grip that it was Spock.

He mustered the rest of the energy he had to attempt to make him sit down.

"Sp-ahem" he cleared his throat. "Spock, I'm just tired from all that running, you know?"

There was a pause, and then "Captain, if I might inform you of my observation, you seem to be in distress"

Kirk sighed and shrugged. "S'alright man" he slurred, taking a deep breath to continue his sentence, "M'just... lil mmm... bit tired is all"

Another pause, and then footsteps walking away from him. Phew, it seems his diabolical plan to promote how he was the pinnacle of health had worked.

"Bridge to sickbay"

Kirk's eyes flew open immediately and he heaved forward, falling out his chair and scrambling to get to his first science officer.

"Never mind, all is fine!" Kirk called up from the floor, hoping whoever was on the receiving end would hear.

"Captain, I hardly think that-"

" _END THE CALL, THAT'S AN ORDER_ " he bellowed, and winced in pain, clutching his stomach.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at him, paused to decide the great, needlessly in depth, logical decision to make and simply nodded. "All is well" he repeated, and ended the transmission. Even he knew that Kirk was not in fact, 'well'.

Jim Kirk remained on the floor, taking in ragged breaths and staring wide eyed into the distance. He could tell that Spock was standing right next to him and glaring at him, probably making some assumption about how crap of a captain and weak he was. He shook the thought. Kirk felt himself fading, the murmurs of the crew after hearing him yelling turning into distant whispers, as if they were all falling away from him. He felt as if he were floating, and the voices of his crew were drifting away from him, far far away, he tried to listen harder to grab them back, but it was no use. Then the whispers were replaced by white noise, and before he knew it, life as he knew it was sucked away, and then there was nothing.

 **Chapter 2 soon! What's happening? If I made any mistakes please tell me so I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy!  
-**

The entire crew were staring at them both and worrying. Spock stood and watched him until Jim's chest suddenly stopped rising and falling. Immediately he made a split second, logical decision, that carrying him to McCoy would be much safer than waiting for him to come to the bridge and then take him away.  
Carefully, he run his hands under Kirk's figure, rolled him into his grip and stood up, making his way to the turbo lift as if he were holding a sack of peanuts. Kirk's chest started rising again, although too shallow and dangerous.

"Spock, do you need assistance?" Uhura asked him quietly, turning away from her desk. Spock contemplated this, but said "No, I must do this on my own" and left. As the lift doors closed, everyone in the room was staring at him. Spock struggled to keep his face neutral. Pressing the button with his elbow and feeling Kirk's pulse with his fingers, he knew his friend were in trouble. There was a rapid pulse but he was barely breathing.

As soon as the doors opened, Spock took off down the hallways, which turned into a sprint. Kirk's face was as pale as a white sheet, gleaming with sweat. Then once again his chest stopped rising. Spock shook off the thoughts of the last time his friend had almost died, hammered on the sickbay door with his feet. "Doctor?!" he yelled, unable to contain his emotion.  
A few moments had passed before the door flew open to reveal McCoy. His eyes grew wide as he took in the condition of Kirk, he swallowed hard and stared up at Spock.  
" _Dammit Jim, not again.._ What the hell happened?" McCoy grumbled, taking Kirk from Spock and rushing to an empty biobed.  
"I am unsure, doctor" Spock craned his head to the side in concentration. "He were in distress as soon as we got back from our mission".  
"Okay.." McCoy fiddled with the bed scanners and sighed, grabbed his medical tricorder and quietly gave a sharp inhale at the results. He ran his hands through his hair and passed the device to Spock. "Tell Nurse Chapel to get in here, now"  
Spock simply looked up to face McCoy, now clear signs of concern were etched across his face. He nodded and went off to find the nurse.  
McCoy grabbed a hypospray and stocked it up with containers, jabbing each one into Kirk's neck and swearing under his breath in frustration. Chapel walked in with Spock and immediately stormed over when she saw how troubled he looked.  
"Help me stabilise him" McCoy said, trying to keep his composure. "Spock you need to get back to the Bridge, you're acting Captain now"  
Spock paused, likely contemplating logic, then nodded, walking back to the turbo lift.

It only took a couple of minutes before Kirk was surrounded by tubes. McCoy stood back and admired his work, then sighed. "This is ridiculous" he groaned in a gruff voice.  
"At least he's stable, doctor" Chapel said. McCoy exhaled loudly.  
"I need you to watch him." he said sternly, eyebrows narrowing. "I need to get information from the rest of the crew, to show me where we just got back from"  
Chapel slowly nodded with no verbal response. Locking eyes onto Jim's oddly vulnerable figure.  
"Alright." McCoy paused for a second, trying to take in everything that just happened, and then cautiously left for the bridge.

Chapel was preparing another hypo for Jim, looking over her shoulder every second for signs of movement. All of a sudden, there was a bash against the floor. Chapel spun around fearing the worst, only to be met with the sight of Jim, frozen in position on the biobed, hand outstretched to pick up a tricorder which has resided on the floor.  
Chapel resisted the urge to shout as a feeling of panic grew, but simply said "I'll get that for you, Captain". Kirk was looking intensely at her face, as if analysing for something.  
"My throat is itchy" he stated flatly, watching Chapel carefully to see what she would do. "And my head hurts" the Captain added for good measure.  
"I'll give you a pain killer" Chapel told him, taking a hypospray and loading it with a new vial.  
Kirk squirmed in the biobed and shifted backwards. "Yeah now here's the thing, I don't like hypo's, can't you use something else?" he asked nervously. Chapel stopped in her tracks and paused to think, then shook her head. "I _would_ give you those pills we keep stocked up, but they wouldn't work on you, I don't think"  
Jim looked at her questionably.  
"I mean, it's nowhere near strong enough to have an effect" Chapel added, moving towards him again, loaded with a terrifying weapon.  
Jim clutched onto the edge of the biobed, while Chapel pressed it against his neck firmly, but smoothly.  
"You're really that scared of these things, huh?" she laughed, placing the hypo down on a counter.  
"Bones isn't all that sweet when it comes to using hypos" Jim rubbed his throat. "I bet he does it on purpose"  
Chapel chuckled to herself and stood back over him, checking him again with the medical tricorder.  
"You feeling any better?" she bit her lip at the screen. "Your heart rate is rising, must be the added stress you just felt"  
Jim shook his head and lay back on the biobed, wanting to give in to his eyes which were threatening to close.  
"I don't... really feel...different" Jim told her, overcome with exhaustion again. "I need to sleep"  
"It's alright, you just sleep now" the nurse said, pressing another hypo into his neck and setting off to grab a seat. Jim groaned at the weapon of destruction being used on him, and then allowed himself to sleep for a few hours.

McCoy reappeared through the sickbay doors with Spock, intriguingly looking at his PADD.  
"Hey, did you know that Santuria has no-"  
"Doctor." Spock interrupted him, a hint of fear in his voice. McCoy stopped dead in his tracks at this, and looked up at Jim, whose biobed monitor showed his vitals were almost hitting the bottom of the charts.  
"Shit, shit, shit..." he muttered, flinging the PADD aside and running over to Jim's side. He ran a tricorder down him and angrily slammed his fist against the wall. " _CHAPEL GET IN HERE!_ " he yelled at the nurse, who pensively walked in. McCoy grabbed the tricorder and shoved it into Chapel's grip.  
" _ **What**_ do you think this is?" he asked, already knowing the answer, waiting for Chapel to acknowledge it.  
"I…" she stuttered and shook her head.  
"Go ahead, nurse."  
"It's an allergic reaction, doctor"  
"What the hell did you give him while I was gone?"  
"He was in pain—I-I just gave him a pain killer and a sedative-"  
"Alright, alright then" McCoy snatched the tricorder back, tight lipped and fiddling with the device. "Have a look at this astonishing discovery that I just made by _looking at the fucking patient records_ " McCoy was fuming, pushing past Chapel and leaving Spock looking somewhat pensive, he quickly grabbed another hypo and snatched up another container of drugs.  
"So, go on then, what do you see?" he nagged at Chapel, wanting her to admit how stupid she was.  
"It's… it's a list of Jim's allergies, doctor"  
"Yeah, yeah exactly" McCoy exhaled forcefully and slammed the tricorder down again, "So then, why, didn't you read it?" he bellowed at the nurse.  
"Doctor, I do believe that letting your emotions get the better of you in this situation is not-"  
"Shut up, Spock" McCoy growled at him, "Just shut up for once".  
"Doctor, I must warn you that Jim-"  
"Spock, please."  
"Jim is entirely conscious, doctor"  
McCoy held back his fury for a second and turned to face Jim, who was watching anxiously.  
"I'm sorry, Jim" McCoy shook his head in disbelief, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that". Jim visibly swallowed hard, it was obvious just by looking at his face that he was not feeling as chirpy as usual.  
"Why am I here?" he asked simply.  
McCoy sighed. "You had an accident, Jim, several of them actually" he turned to face Chapel, whom was keeping a slight distance from the doctor. "You had a reaction to something on that planet, and then came back here and had another reaction to some hypos that Chapel gave you" McCoy's head drooped to face the floor. "You're god damn lucky kid that I came back in time to save your ass. Again".  
There was a long pause, probably from Jim trying to take it all in.  
"What planet were we on?" Jim questioned.  
"I—you… you don't remember where you just were?" McCoy hurriedly stood up from sitting on the biobed and ran his tricorder over him again.  
"Doctor, I believe that it is quite common for a human like yourself to show signs of confusion after a traumatic event, one of such Captain Kirk has just experienced" Spock stated.  
"Can you be quiet for more than 1 minute you damn green-blooded hob-goblin?" McCoy snarled.  
"I have only spoken-"  
"Spock please, I need to concentrate"  
"As you wish, doctor"  
McCoy looked up at Kirk and grinned. "So, you don't remember, Jim?"  
He shook his head nervously, remaining silent. His heart rate was picking up rapidly, and his respiration efforts were increasing, hitting the signs of an incoming panic attack. McCoy took note of this and walked up to Spock.  
"I need you to stay with Jim, he's prone to having a panic attack and hell, I don't think anyone on this ship needs to see their captain in that state"  
"And where are you going, doctor?" he tilted his head, questioning.  
"Going to find a sedative he's not allergic to, stay here until I get back." He darted out the door. "Oh and alert me if something happens!" he shouted down the hall.  
Spock didn't give an answer, and just turned to Jim.  
"…Captain." He acknowledged.  
"Spock…" Jim began, scrunching his face up with the aching in his chest returning. "What's happening?"  
"I am unsure, Captain-"  
"Jim. Call me Jim."  
"...Jim, although it appears you have suffered some memory loss. I estimate an 85.335 percent chance that you will regain this memory, if you mentally can cope with it."  
There was a long silence between them, until Kirk spoke out.  
"I'm scared, Spock" he admitted, and Spock noticed his vitals rising even higher after the confession.  
"I understand, Jim." Spock attempted to chase through his own mind to find a comforting sentence. "I believe that if you remain calm, the outcome will be positive". Spock was getting a strong urge to give Jim some comfort by squeezing his arm as reassurance, but his Vulcan side got the better of him.

Jim focused long and hard on remaining calm, but the longer he thought about it, the more difficult it became. He was starting to panic from wondering if he could stop himself from panicking. Spock observed his vitals, which were now becoming dangerously high. Jim was trembling from top to bottom. If it got any worse, Spock was uncertain if the Captain would be able to be kept under control anymore. Then, even for a Vulcan, Spock jumped back as the alarms from the biobed began to sound.

-  
That was a longer chapter.. I'm really starting to get into this! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow for you lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega angst up ahead! As usual, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

Spock ran to the communicator and pressed the big red button.  
"Spock to McCoy"  
Pause.  
"McCoy here"  
"I believe you need to return to sickbay as soon as possible" he stated.  
"Jim, what are you-"the communicator was cut off and McCoy decked it to the sickbay.  
"-doing?"  
Jim was now on the floor, having pulled himself off the tubes keeping him stable. He winced at the high pitched screeching of the alarms and watched Spock closely.  
"Jim, I recommend that you return to the bed" Spock suggested, trying to keep him from doing anything rash. If he could do anything more rash than disconnecting himself from medical support.  
Jim stopped watching Spock and practically fell onto the floor on his back, wheezing for air. Spock started advancing towards him, but Jim instantly scrambled to his feet and fled out the door before he could grab him. Spock grinded to a halt at the door. His assigned duty was the sickbay, was it not? Was his duty more important than running after the captain? He slowly turned to look behind him, at the empty sickbay. The alarms were still blaring for their missing patient. With a deep sigh, Spock decided that he was assigned to looking after the captain, and not just watching him only confined to the sickbay.

Jim dashed past confused crew members, and headed straight for the bridge. He slammed into the turbolift doors and rubbed his face, seemingly the hit had pushed him into reality slightly.  
"What the hell…" slowly he reached for the button to deck 1, and slid down the walls, until he was sitting down. He was overheating, and his head was pounding. But above all, he was extremely confused. What had happened, why was he here, why did he feel so sick and where was he? He was snapped out of his thoughts as the doors opened, and was presented with a room full of confused crew members, looking at their captain, sweating profusely and sitting in the lift.  
" _Hey guys!"_ he slurred playfully, pulled himself upwards.  
"Captain, shouldn't you be in sickbay?" Sulu asked him.  
"Naahhh" he disregarded him, motioning his hand down. "We gonn' go to space"  
Everyone stayed silent, staring at him, pondering the copious amount of drugs he was on.  
Jim caught Uhura sliding her hand over to the communicator before he snapped at her. "Do NOT, Uhura" he began, wearily stumbling to her station. "You do that, and you're all doomed" he slurred, walking over to the front of the bridge and turning to face everyone as if he had an important announcement to make.  
"Whoever calls sickbay or McCoy or Spock, they gonn' get _sacked!"_ he began, "I'll maroon you to Delta Vega, like he did" he points at Spock who has now made an appearance on the bridge. Jim paused and suddenly a wave of panic rushes through him again. _When did he get there?_ The turbo lift door closes.  
Everyone turns to look at Spock, who looks slightly out of breath, but remains emotionless as usual.

 _"No"._ He panics, walking backwards, as Spock goes towards him.  
"Jim, come to me." He tries to keep his voice calm, after having to search all the decks for him.  
"No. I can't" he chokes on his breath, "Stay away— ** _get rid of him!_** " he yells at the crew, backing towards the fencing of the bridge, descending down onto his knees. "Get rid of him, that's an order!" he continues to cry in distress. The crew look at each other, wondering if they were permitted to do something.  
"I am acting captain, Jim" Spock says smoothly. "They cannot follow your commands, because you have been temporarily relieved." He continues, craning his neck to the side. "You are found to have been emotionally compromised". Sulu and Uhura start to relax in their seats, knowing now that they didn't have to do anything. Jim remains gawping up at him, still visibly shaking. The turbo lift doors open once again, revealing Doctor McCoy, who is also looking as out of breath as the Vulcan was. He was about to make an angry statement to Spock about how unreliable he was and how pathetic Jim was being, when he caught sight of him backed up against the fencing, shaking in fear. The entire bridge was silent, the only noises being the occasional beeping of the controls and the engine humming.  
"Jim, I need you to come back to sickbay with me" McCoy finally said, unusually softer sounding than usual.  
" _Stay away_ " the younger man orders, serious in tone. Uhura uncomfortably decides to pipe up, it was obvious to her that everyone in the room was distressed from seeing their usually active and bubbly captain being so quiet and fearful.  
"Jim", she begins calmly, looking him dead in the eye, "Do it for me?"  
There was silence from James Kirk, for once. It looked as if he were contemplating it.  
"You… I know what you did now" Jim says, raising his voice. "I… I've been kidnapped by Romulans!" he shouted to the confused crew. "And you've drugged me—yes… yes you have" his eyes lit up, he looked as if he had just solved a complex algorithm. He made a run for it, lunging at a phaser laying on the side of Uhura's station. Everyone gasped in surprise and the room descended into panic. Jim dashed for the door, beaming with glee at his successful plan, Spock and McCoy tried to get to him, pushing through the crowds.  
"Go to the left Spock, I'll go to the right" McCoy ordered him. Unfortunately for them, Jim was still as wise as ever, realised what they were doing and made a mad dash for the turbo lift. Spock and McCoy, caught in the crowd, were left behind.

The doors opened to the shuttle bay, Jim wincing at the alarms blaring all over the ship, a voice saying "Code red" and some jumble that he couldn't make out. Jim practically fell onto a shuttle, yanking the door open, falling onto the seat, slamming it shut and staying completely still. His senses were being overwhelmed, all by sound, pain, and fear. Once he had brought himself to his senses, the shuttle roared into action, with McCoy bursting through the doors with Spock following behind.  
" _JIM DON'T!"_ McCoy bellowed through the sound of the craft, but it had already roared into action, and blasted down to the bay… smashing right into the door. Fire thundered from the back of the shuttle, bits of the craft being thrown around the room from the explosion. Spock and McCoy stared at each other. McCoy went pale.  
"I estimate a 5.3 percent chance of survival from the impact, doctor" Spock told him quietly.

McCoy strode over to the shuttle doors in desperation, tore off the door and threw it against the ship. Jim was covered with soot and bruises, not to mention his abdomen was painted with blood.

" _My god man.._ " McCoy muttered, wrapping his hands under Jim's arms and heaving him out.

"Doctor, I do not think that that-"

"Spock we need to get him out of here, now, that shuttle is ready to explode, okay?" he whispered furiously. Spock nodded in acknowledgement and helped McCoy drag their Captain out the shuttle.

"God only knows how you survived that crash" he muttered to himself, running a tricorder over to him. "Spock, alert sickbay, I need to-"

There was a mighty pull, and Jim was out of their reach. McCoy stared at him in amazement, _how could this man possibly still be standing_? He wondered if Khan's blood a couple of years back were still having an effect on him.

"Come on, Jim" he ushered, a hint of aggression on his voice. Jim backed away through the empty shuttle bay, gasping every now and then, when the pain from his legs were radiating furiously. Finally, his legs gave in, and he collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating and close to blacking out. He saw McCoy and Spock through his almost black clouded vision, and shuffled up against the wall.

"Jim, you're not usually like this" McCoy told his friend apprehensively. "Let me patch you up, _come on_ man!"  
"Doctor, you too are not acting like your sarcastic, irritating self" Spock blatantly told him.  
"Well, why do you think that is Spock?"  
"I suggest that it could be because of the situation with Jim, however-"  
"No Spock, it's because I'm feeling a little tired _-_ _yes it's because of Jim!_ "  
Spock ignored the good doctor, and turned to Jim.  
"It is surprisingly difficult for me to suppress my emotions, Jim, you must comply with the good doctor, otherwise I am going to begin to feel, as you might find familiar with the word, 'awkward'".  
McCoy chuckled a little.

However, He still refused, choking out cries from the pain he was in. Quite frankly, Jim didn't care if he was being abducted by Romulans, he wanted to die right now. He constantly groaned from the never ending, throbbing, searing agony all over his body. He kept his eyes closed, willing himself to just pass out.

"Jim" an echoed voice brushed through him. It was calm and seemed to have patience, riddled with concern, unlike the Romulans. Jim slowly opened his eyes, revealing his first science officer staring right at him. Spock was on eye level with Jim, which showed him that he too had got on his knees to talk to him. Quite un-Vulcan like. Jim tensed a little.

"Jim, I must ask you to relax as much as you can" he told him, his figure was distorting and going out of shape, he was so tired. Jim merely groaned in response to the half human half Vulcan man. Spock was not looking away from him, it made Jim slightly uncomfortable. Then, Spock raised his arms and placed his hands onto Jim's face, trying to find the pressure points. Immediately he knew what the Vulcan was trying to do.

" _No.._ " he whimpered. It was all he could say. Jim couldn't find the energy to protest or speak anymore.

"Jim, you must trust me. I am your friend" Spock pressed a little harder, and Jim tensed up again as he felt him enter his mind. He didn't know how to, but he tried to push him out. Spock felt it.

"Do not try to fight it, Jim." He said softly, "It would be illogical to refuse help"

Jim lost the battle to resist, and just entirely let go, allowing Spock do what he wanted to do. A wave of calm slowly passed over him, his breathing still erratic but was beginning to calm down. McCoy looked over his shoulder at the fire that was starting to creep up on them.

"Spock-"

"I know, doctor, let me finish with the Captain first" Spock didn't open his eyes or take away concentration. A few moments passed, and Jim's shoulders slumped. McCoy decided that Spock had calmed their friend down enough, and stealthily pressed a hypo into Jim's neck, satisfied by the hissing noise. McCoy kept an eye on the tricorder, waiting for it to tell him that he was asleep. Spock didn't move an inch from his position, focusing entirely on keeping Jim calm long enough for the sedative to do its job. In time, the vitals dropped immensely – but in a good way. The Captain fell forward, Spock caught him and looked up at McCoy, who shook his head, sighing in relief.

"Alright" he stated, getting out the communicator, "McCoy to sickbay, I need help in the shuttle bay"

 **WOW that was a difficult chapter. A hella lot of whump! I hope it was enjoyable though. Until next time (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit Jim" McCoy began, turning Jim on his side. "He's lost a lot of blood, where the hell is the help at anyway?"  
"Doctor, I do believe that it is not yet possible for 5 humans to run to our location within the time that you called for them and the time currently - which was 6 seconds ago"  
McCoy's eyes lit up at this, surprisingly.  
"That's just it Spock! We can transport to the sickbay, it'll be quicker"  
Spock inhaled sharply and looked down at Jim.  
"I do not think that it is logical to submit Jim into yet another traumatic-"  
"Shut up Spock just... Shut up and let me do my job" the doctor scowled, taking out his communicator.  
"Change of plan, I want all 3 of us to be teleported to the sickbay, make sure the other medical staff are on standby, Jim is severely injured" McCoy said into the communicator. He tucked it away, and as if on cue, a whining groaning noise came from Jim's mouth.  
"Ah shit he's waking up" McCoy plunged another hypo into Jim's neck.  
"Bones, what-"  
"Go to sleep kid, you're gonna need it, alright?"  
Spock had his hand on Jim's shoulder, fingers digging into the side of his neck, threatening to force him into unconsciousness if he were to press harder, but when Jim's eyes grew wide with fear, McCoy shook his head at him quickly.  
"Don't you dare use that Vulcan voodoo crap on him, damn green-blooded hobgoblin!" he warned him.  
"The result would be not only the same as your medicines, but also quicker" Spock said in a matter-of-fact tone. McCoy wanted to throw him out the shuttle bay.  
"It would be confusing for him-just don't." he looked the Vulcan in the eye. The pair was soon surrounded by whiteness and a familiar buzzing noise before the transporter room faded into view. McCoy was holding tightly onto Jim's arm, several medical staff were waiting behind the window and rushed over to them.  
"He's got a whole load of new injuries since we last saw him, damn fool got himself blown up by a shuttlecraft" the good doctor said, handing his friend over to them like a fragile vase.  
"Don't worry doctor, we'll have him patched up in no time" McCoy managed to hear, before he turned around, lost his vision, two hands grabbing his arms before he blacked out.

"Doctor McCoy?" was the first thing he heard, however. There was a gentle voice hovering over him, calm but familiar.  
"Spock?"  
"Correct, doctor, what has happened?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me" he groaned as he tries to sit up, but the Vulcan easily pushed him back down with one hand.  
"While I am uncertain of your illness, I can confirm that you fainted-"  
"I fainted?"  
"-and I recommend that you do not sit up or move until you are told to do so"  
McCoy's face turned ashen.  
"Being given medical advice by you huh?"  
Spock wanted to taunt him.  
"Jim is being treated, but has no permanent injury" he said instead. McCoy stared at the hand that was firmly living on his shoulder, squinting.  
"You can let go now Spock" he grumbled, trying to sit up. The Vulcan only pressed harder.  
"I cannot" he simply stated. McCoy exhaled loudly, trying to convey how pissed off he was at Spock.  
"Doctor, I understand your frustration, however I have been told not to let you sit up"  
"Alright then" Spock watched McCoy reach over to the tray next to him and grabbed a hypo.  
"What are you doing, doctor?" Spock's fingers quickly shifted from McCoy's shoulder to his neck, ready to perform a Vulcan nerve pinch.  
"Seeing as no one appears to be competent enough to tell me what's wrong, I'll diagnose myself"  
Spock raised an eyebrow and turned to a nurse behind him as if to say 'are you seeing this?' This brief moment gave McCoy the opportunity to fling himself over the side of the bed.  
Spock immediately and without hesitation, slammed a hand onto his shoulder, pulled him backwards and used the nerve pinch technique, catching him as he fell. There were doctors at his side at an instant.  
"Spock?" Nurse Chapel asked him.  
"There was no other safe option. Letting go of or restraining the doctor could have brought him further injury"  
Chapel nodded, placing him back on the biobed.  
"Do you have a theory on his fall earlier?"  
"For now, all we can determine is that he is exhausted" Chapel told him, feeling his pulse.  
Spock slightly nodded, then turned to the door.  
"You're leaving?" Chapel asked.  
"The ship remains without a captain, I must report to the bridge"  
"I'm sure Lieutenant Uhura or Mr Sulu would be capable for the time being, no?"  
Spock considered this for a moment.  
"Very well"

Jim groaned himself back into existence. He hadn't felt this bad since..Khan. He winced at the name. He raised a hand to rub his eyes but was stopped by something getting in the way. He opened his eyes, and realised he was wearing an oxygen mask, groaning loudly.  
"Captain" he heard someone say. He turned his head to the source of the voice, Spock was standing there looming over him.  
"You are very..." Jim licked his lips and inhaled, "...Intimidating, Spock"  
"If you do not require my presence-"  
Jim laughed, "It's fiiiine Spock, m' just joking with you"  
"I fail to see the humour in calling me intimidating, Captain"  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Just get McCoy over here will you? I'm bored"  
"The good doctor is otherwise contained, Captain"

"Contained? This is his sickbay Spock! He should _be_ here"  
"Precisely."  
Jim threw his arms up in the air. "Well, I can't see him?" he looked around the room and back at Spock.

Spock pointed behind him to a biobed, with which the doctor was laying on. Jim turned to look where he was pointing at, and froze.  
"Is that..?"  
"He had fainted a while ago, Captain"  
Jim's blood ran cold, slowly he turned himself back to face Spock, and lay back on the bed in defeat.  
"Do you know what's wrong?" Jim whispered, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
"It appears that he is suffering from exhaustion."  
The captain let go of a breath he was holding. _It was just exhaustion._

A silent moments later, Jim sat up suddenly, sending the alarms blaring.  
"Jim-"  
"I must see him, hold on Spock" Jim had concerned look written all over his face, his eyes were glazed over, but whether it was from emotion or from the drugs, no-one knew. He stumbled out of bed, and quickly found himself by McCoy's side. Spock _walked_ after him. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It is in your best interest to get back to your bed, Captain. I don't want to have to use this technique on you so soon after I used it on him"  
Jim spun around, and regretted it instantly, almost falling over. Spock grabbed his arms to balance him.  
"You did your Vulcan voodoo shit on him?"  
"Fascinating, the doctor, too, used that exact phrase to describe the-"  
"You _idiot!_ " Jim yelled, punching the Vulcan around the cheek. Spock didn't even flinch, simply stared at the Captain as if he had lost his mind.  
"Captain, I merely used it to-"  
" _What is wrong with you?!"_ Just about as Jim was going to send another flying punch to his 'friend', Spock grabbed him shoulders with his hands, firmly pushing him back to his bed.  
"Captain, if you would allow me to speak," Spock began, waiting to be interrupted again. Jim stayed silent, staring at him with judging eyes.  
"…Our good doctor is exhausted, he refused to sit still, I made the logical decision to make him still myself. He is entirely healthy excluding the exhaustion and has no injury. I recommend that you leave him be to recover, he might even awaken today"

Jim closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry Spock, I…I just don't feel particularly like myself" he muttered. Spock inclined his head in understanding. Jim then sat up cautiously, waiting for Spock to stop him again, but no hand appeared. He grabbed his friend's arm and directly gazed at him, quietly mumbling, "Do you know what happened to me?"  
Spock wasn't sure whether to tell the Captain what he had experienced, it was apparent that he did not remember.  
"Yes" he stated. Jim grunted and hung his head in his hands. After a couple of moments and no word from Spock, Jim looked back up again and asked; " _What happened, Spock_? Tell me, _please_ " he begged his friend. The Vulcan looked as impassive as usual, then decidedly said "You were poisoned several times, Jim. Or rather," he paused and thought about how to word this, "You were poisoned, and your body had a reaction, and then to cure that reaction, caused yet another reaction, which caused another reaction, in which you had a panic attack" Jim blinked. "And might I say, a severe one at that".  
Jim took a couple of seconds to let it sink in.  
"Okay" Jim replied simply. Spock was, admittedly, a little taken aback by his unvocal response. "What next?"  
"I assume we must await on your results, Jim"  
The Captain sighed, and rolled onto his stomach.  
"Ugh… my god damned… head" said a familiar voice, the other side of the room.  
"Bones?" Jim piped up, sitting up to see McCoy rubbing his temples with his fingers.  
"Jim? How are you feel-"  
"Bones, you're alive!" screeched Jim, jumping out of the biobed to see him. Then, he paused, maintained his posture. "About time, Bones, god, what kinda doctor are you, sleeping in bed all day?"

"Christ, Jim, can you give a man a break for once?" McCoy groaned. "And be quiet, my head hurts like a bitch".  
"It is admirable to see that you are well, doctor" Spock said, walking up to the complaining CMO. Chapel walked in at the same moment, picking up her pace towards her colleague. Or boss. Or kind of boss?  
"Doctor McCoy, I'm glad to see you're alright! Do you feel any better?" she asked. McCoy shrugged.  
"My head-"  
"His head hurts, Nurse Chapel. His head hurts a lot. His head is hurting like a bitch and his god damn head is hurting." Jim mimicked the CMO and received a scowl in return.  
"Damn right it does" McCoy muttered. Chapel chuckled and reached for the hypo next to his bed.  
"Let's give you some pain relief. I'm not sure why it's hurting though, you were only sleeping" the nurse pondered. Spock stepped in and put his arms behind his back.  
"I believe that is of my doing, nurse. It is an effect of our nerve pinch."  
McCoy's eyes were glaring daggers into Spock. "You did _what_ to me?"  
Jim was sure that he caught the Vulcan sighing. In frustration.  
"It was for your own good, doctor. And besides, you needed the rest"  
McCoy dug his elbow into the bed and sat himself up. "You know what, Spock? Once I'm all fixed up here, I'm gonna do one hell of an examination on you. It's going to be long, and drawn out, and I'm going to use as many hypo's as I can get my damned hands on" there was a long pause.  
"Doctor McCoy, your vitals are actually showing that you are recovering well after that nap of yours. I believe you are fit for duty immediately" Chapel told him, and turned to Jim for approval. Jim turned to face Spock, who was trying to look as emotionless as ever. Jim turned back to McCoy.  
"As per Nurse Chapel's professional evaluation, I trust that you are fit for duty again… unless you're still, you know, _weak_ "  
McCoy smirked, dragged himself out of the biobed and beamed at Spock. "Been ready in my sleep." He said. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not _weak_ , Jim, funny thing for you to say, look at the _state of you man_!"  
"I'm all good Bones, they fixed me all up" McCoy turned to look at Jim's monitor, which were blank. He had only just realised that he were disconnected from the monitors. He turned to Chapel, who shrugged.  
"He looks fine, nothing's happened since he woke up. I was tending to you instead of Jim. Someone dealt with your injuries, right Jim?" she asked him. Jim clapped his hands together and nodded gleefully.  
"Then it's settled" McCoy said. "Jim, I assume you're to go back on the bridge. Chapel, find out more about that poison, and Spock…" he turned and gave a menacing smile to the recently silent man. "You're with me".

 **Haha... the angst is not over yet. Next chapter is in the works! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy!**

"Come along Spock" McCoy grumbled, albeit cheeriness in his voice. He can't wait to get his vengeance on that damn green-blooded Vulcan for using his 'voodoo bullshit' on him.

"Doctor, I have reason to believe that this is unnecessary" Spock intervened, unwillingly being pulled along by an abnormally joyful McCoy.  
"S'alright Spock! Should probably check you out anyway, that thing that Jim has, whatever it is, could've spread to you" he lied, already knowing that the poison could have only spread to him on the planet; and Spock was never on the planet.  
"You forget, I am half Vulcan, doctor. Even if there were a possibility that I was to contract this, toxic substance, I trust that I will be able to fight it off without any intervening necessary"  
McCoy scoffed at the Vulcan's excuses. He weren't getting away with this!

"Sit" he said, pointing at the biobed. Spock stood up straight, arms tangled behind his back, simply giving him his signature "I don't think so" slightly tilted head look. McCoy was about to give him his speech about how he is the chief medical officer and so must do what he wants, when suddenly,

 _CLASH!_

McCoy let go of the now totally-not-feeling-relieved Vulcan and spun around to find Jim, yet again, on the floor.  
" _Damn it Jim!"_ McCoy rushed over and turned the unconscious man on his side. " _You said you've been checked out already!_ " he was able to feel a fluttery pulse, and shouted for Nurse Chapel.  
"Doctor?" Spock asked, alarm certainly not being hidden from his expression at all this time.

"He was just trying to avoid the damn hypos again" McCoy looked up at Spock, and he stepped away, knowing he had just tried to do the same thing. Almost.  
"Alright Jim" McCoy was speaking to him, taking a hypo out his med-kit and jabbing the younger man with it. "I know you're not gonna feel great when you wake up from this, but it's gonna be your own damn fault."  
"Nurse, get over here!" he beckoned at Chapel, who was just standing by at the other side of the room. "Get him on the bed again, run all his vitals, I want a toxicology scan, I want a vial of his blood, scan him with the tricorder for good measure"

Chapel only nodded solemnly, and did what she was told. McCoy stood back up and put his head in his hands.  
"This is an absolute joke" he muttered to himself.  
"Doctor, this is not a joke" he heard the pointy eared twit behind him say. Slowly, McCoy dropped his arms, and Spock tried very, very hard, to keep his composure, as even he was able to see the anger that now clouded over the doctors' eyes.  
" _Of course this is not a joke you pointy eared_ _freak_!"

"My apologies doctor, I appear to have misinterpreted your humour" Spock replied, trying not to feel offended by the statement, 'freak'.

McCoy didn't answer, just simply swarmed back over the Captain again. He looked up at the vitals, the hypo seemed to be helping. He gave Jim another one, lightly slapping his cheek. "Come on Jim, wake up dammit!"

There was a pause, until Jim's eyelids fluttered.  
"That's it, come on, you _moron_ "

"..Bones?"  
"Yeah kid, it's me" McCoy whipped out the tricorder again. "You're alright."

"What happened this t-" He was cut off by an unstoppable need to empty his stomach. McCoy put his hand on his friend's back, trying to sooth what he was going through.

"Don't try to talk. Hell, you need to stop scaring me like that, Christ, Jim". The Captain simply shook his head and instantly regretted it, throwing up all over again.  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth kid? We don't ask you to be checked over just to stab you with hypos with the pure aim to make you miserable, you know"

Jim scoffed and hung his head. "It sometimes feel like it, Bones." McCoy stretched his shoulders and looked up at Chapel, who was coming over with a vial and another device.

"Gonna take your blood now, just to make sure, gonna lay you back alright?"

Jim nodded, the top half of the bed slowly being craned downwards by the machinery.  
"What's that?" he asked, nodding to the ominous contraption that Chapel was holding.  
"It's a syringe Captain" Chapel told him.  
"Needleless" McCoy quickly added, before Jim could protest. Chapel took the Captain's arm, laid it out, and was about to insert the device in when Jim, no doubt, pulled his arm away.

"God damn it Jim, you afraid of a plaster too or what?" McCoy muttered, taking hold of his arm himself. He yanked it away again.  
"I don't know, I just can't" McCoy looked at his friend's increasingly forceful respiration efforts, and looked up at the medical monitors again.  
"Dammit, it's another panic attack" he mumbled to himself. "Listen Jim, don't be stupid, this little thing isn't going to hurt anyone" he told him, grabbing the syringe from Chapel and waving it around between his fingers. "You're overreacting kid, you got shots when you were like, 1? It'll be over before you know it"

Jim stared at him, winked, and was about to get up when Spock's face appeared into view above him.

"Don't do it, Spock" Jim warned him. He knew what he was going to do. He knew that Spock wanted to do it to get it out the way and because this all seemed pretty pathetic to him, probably, but he likely didn't understand.

"Comply with the doctor, Captain, and I will not find myself needing to" Spock relayed to him. He soon found himself feeling the urge to vomit again.

Maybe if he tried hard enough he could throw up all over Spock. He knew he was probably looking really stupid, but he didn't care. He was the Captain, damn it, and if he didn't want to be jabbed in the neck or stabbed in the arm by an over-enthusiastic hypo-happy medic, he'll damn well make sure that he doesn't. Maybe he could fire them both. Could he do that? Just dismiss them both on the spot. He could dismiss everyone who even mentioned anything to do with medical. Who needs medical on board a ship anyway? That's what hospitals are for! Jim had convinced himself.

"Right, you" Jim pointed at the Spock glaring down at him, "are fired." Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Captain?" the Vulcan questioned.  
"Jim, what did he even-"  
"And you're fired too, McCoy"

McCoy took a step back and looked at Spock, who was already observing him. He felt his stomach drop at being called McCoy, he was used to being named 'Bones'.

"And Chapel, you too, in fact, everyone in this sickbay is fired, go home, I'll go to earth, or wherever you live, you can write a- I'll make a list, you can write your planets on here, I'll-we'll all go to-" Jim gasped for air, gripped onto the bed, and continued, "We'll all go to your planets, we'll drop you off, or maybe you can stay _if you want_ , if you want you can be- we, no _, you_ , can be something else, you can train, because I already _know_ you" McCoy glared up at Jim's vitals which were now off the charts.

"Jim, dammit, I need to do something" he reached for the dreaded hypo before Jim stopped him.  
"Nuh uh, Bones. _You_ don't work here anymore, remember? You can't, and no-one, no-" _gasp_ , "no-one else can do anything to anyone, if they are sick then they… they get to go too, and.."

Jim stopped to catch his breath. Spock swiftly attempted to do his wondrous nerve pinch when Jim's surprisingly fast and panic fuelled reflexes, grabbed his friend's arm, firmly, very, very, tightly, and hissed "You're Vulcan, so that means you go by logic, and regulations, and _rules_ , no, Spock? You don't work here anymore, therefore I forbid you as Captain of this ship to use your nerve pinches or mind melds or any of that junk on this ship so don't even _TRY IT_!" Spock was just looking down at his former Captain, there were clear hurt in his eyes, and sheer panic in Jim's. "If you were to do that, you would be going against your own nature, your own… planet, your species, or at least, what remains of your species, don't you want to honour them? Besides, everyone is..."  
Jim came to a conclusion, in his panicked and toxic-induced state. Everyone on this ship was dangerous, dangerous to him! He'll deal with everyone himself, he'll deal with everyone in the damned galaxy, he'll break the damn treaties, he'd shoot the ship's ass past territories, throw a party on Romulan planets-  
"Dammit Jim that's **_ENOUGH_** " McCoy roared into Jim's ear. It took a moment for Jim to realise that Spock's fists were clenched, and Chapel had already run out the room. Then, He stared up at the ceiling, everything was a haze.

He was going to have so much _fun_.

-  
 **Damn! Has Jim lost control? What's going to happen if the Captain has gone nuts and there's no sickbay anymore? Tune in next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one for you. As usual I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.**

Jim continued staring at the ceiling, he was sucking in as much oxygen as his body would allow. At this rate he wouldn't be surprised if the whole ship ran out of oxygen, he would have taken it all. In fact he probably would, because that's what he is, he's a murderer, right? Jim had hurt and killed a lot of people, he began to think of all the people who had died near him, near his travels, it hadn't even been more than 5 years, by the time he was finished everyone would be dead, everyone would be-

"Jim, look at me" a voice cut through his thoughts, it belonged to McCoy. What if in the future, he would have killed-  
"Jim, you need to calm down, Spock?" Jim's eyed were racing around his head, he couldn't keep up.  
"I'm afraid Jim is right, doctor. I cannot do anything that he does not allow, it would be a crime against my people." Spock had a hint of panic in his voice too now. Jim was becoming more aware of the fact that Spock's hand was firmly held onto his shoulders to keep him down.

"Doctor, what do you think the cause would be?" Spock asked McCoy, who was muttering curses to himself.  
"I don't know, Spock, I'm not _allowed_ to use the equipment here" he hissed at the Vulcan. He was trying to concentrate on what to do next, the logically obsessed pointy goblin wasn't helping. "I do think that whatever he was poisoned with back on Santuria has started to get worse. I don't know if it's _temporary_ , I don't know if it's a _disease_ , I don't know **_anything_** because I never got the chance because I was **_too slow_**!" McCoy yelled at the goblin. Spock made a face to McCoy that easily told him that he wasn't making things easier, in fact the yelling seemed to have raised his heart rate slightly. It was now up to 190, and McCoy was tremendously concerned.

Jim was patting his hand over the bed, trying to find a place to hold on to so he could lift himself up. The Vulcan refused, he would not be moving an inch from the Captain anytime soon. McCoy's face fell into Jim's line of sight.

"Alright, Jim, I need you to listen to me" he said, unnervingly seriously. Jim continued to stare at the man.

"That toxin is making a damn good mess of you right now and it's my fault for not checking things out on time, but for now I need you to listen"

Jim focused much of his energy into listening to his… friend?

"I need you to breathe deeply, in through your mouth, out through your nose, alright kid?" Jim nodded, and tried to do so. "In and out, inhale and exhale". Jim wasn't used to taking orders from another person, but right now he didn't care. He took shaky deep breathes, coughing vigorously as he did so. Then, as to everyone's expectation (and almost relief), Jim's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

There was a long silence, everyone was staring at the Captain.

" _My god_ " McCoy finally blurted out. He watched as his vitals started to drop to a somewhat normal condition.

"Doctor, I believe I-"  
"That's McCoy to you now, Spock"  
"…McCoy, I believe I need to report to bridge, and inform the others of the situation with the Captain. They will be worried, and as I understand, your human emotions will cause you to sit with much anxiety, especially with the possibility that the Captain's absence will be prolonged, and so I wish not to cause extended periods of stress"

McCoy blinked and tried to piece the words together.

"Alright, Spock. But remember he's fired us _all_ , you can't go making announcements yourself or anything"

"I wish only to inform the bridge of the Captain's condition, I do not believe that I require a privilege to talk to crew members" Spock said.

McCoy waved his hand down at him. "Just do it Spock" he sighed.

"Get away from me"

Spock turned around to find Jim Kirk awake, standing, and shaking, with a phaser in hand.

"Captain, I believe you are emotionally compromised, please lay down"

"Get off my ship" Jim growled, almost heaving in exhaustion. Spock turned the other direction to get away from the man. Jim took off out the door, storming into the turbo lift.

"Ugh..." McCoy groaned to himself, ready to follow Jim around the ship. "God knows what he's thinking of doing right now"

"I will stay here, I need..." Spock began, and paused.

"Oh god, don't you start" McCoy grumbled, walking out the door to find Jim.

"...to watch for the return of Jim" Spock finished. McCoy forced a smile at the man and nodded. "I'm going to the bridge"

"Jim did _what_?" Uhura stood up in worry. "Where's Spock?"

"He's fine, he stayed in the sickbay in case Jim returns" McCoy answered her impatiently. "Now we don't have a lot of time, has anyone seen the Captain?"

There was a pause and then,

"Yeah, I have" came a voice from Mr Sulu, with a fixated stare. McCoy followed Sulu's eyes and slightly jumped when he found Jim was standing at the door.

McCoy gazed at Jim, gesturing his hands around everywhere with his slightly gaping mouth until he finally said "Why don't you get over here kid? We can all _relaaax_ and have some… coffee, or something"

Jim slowly walked up to McCoy, got all up in his face, then turned to Sulu.  
"Send us out to Romulus" the Captain demanded. Sulu looked up at McCoy, who turned to the Captain.  
"Jim, Romulus was destroyed, it doesn't exist!" McCoy tried to explain to him.  
"I don't care" Jim turned and grabbed McCoy by the shirt collar, "Get us to Romulus, _now_."  
Sulu shook his head, then proceeded to set course. McCoy tugged himself free of Jim and waltzed over to Mr Sulu.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered through clenched teeth.  
"I just set course for Romulus's old location." On that note, the sound of a door hissing open was apparent. Spock strolled out and went up to McCoy. "I heard news that Jim is here, doctor"  
McCoy closed his eyes in frustration, "For the last time Spock, that's McCoy to you now."  
Spock simply nodded. "We must report Jim's condition to Starfleet Command, McCoy"  
"Yeah… I know what you mean. Listen, get Jim off the bridge so that I can get the crew in here to patch through to them, don't want him in the same room or he'll go nuts"  
Spock lifted his head. "Of course." He turned to Jim. "Jim, I must discuss a matter of importance with you, outside of the bridge"

The Captain simply glared at the ex-first officer, and then followed him out the room. As the doors hissed shut, everyone could feel the tension drop and several sighs of relief were heard.  
"Alright, Uhura I need communications with Starfleet Command" McCoy ordered. "I might not be the damn doctor here anymore but everyone on board this ship is gonna end up needing one if we don't get the kid seen to"  
"Yes, doctor" Uhura said. McCoy smirked to himself over the fact everyone still considered them their CMO, regardless of the Captain's outburst.

"What exactly happened to him?" Mr Sulu asked. Several other faces turned around to get a response to the same question.  
"Well, he uh…" McCoy didn't know how to phrase it. How did he explain that their Captain had fired half the ship's staff, wants to go to a planet that he knew was destroyed, fainted on the bridge no less than an hour ago and literally threw his apparent best friend up against the wall?  
"He's a bit sick right now. Uh…" McCoy leaned against the wall, "Something to do with a poison on Santuria." Suddenly an eruption of yelling and smashing was heard outside the bridge.  
"Dammit Spock, can't you keep a guy from losing his head at you for 3 minutes?" McCoy asked himself, marching over to the doors. The doors hissed open and McCoy was contemplating pulling Spock aside until he remembered he was probably compared to that of a pesky rat against the Vulcan's strength. Spock was trying to grab at Jim, who appeared to keep trying to run into the bridge, and he didn't want to let him.

McCoy then left the bridge to see what was happening between Spock and the Captain.

"He knows we are hiding something, McCoy"

"Well great going, now you just confirmed it to the kid"

Spock paused.

"That was not my intention"

Jim erruptly slammed his fist into the wall.

"This is my ship and I swear if you try to keep me from my own bridge any longer I'll be personally sending you off into a ditch"

Spock straightened his attire.

"Captain, you are not well, you are to stay away from the bridge for your own wellbeing."

Jim scoffed and darted through the doors. There was a set of planets displayed on screen. Jim was gazing at them in amazement.

"Blow em up... supernova or something. Blow them to bits!" He yelled excitedly, "Scotty?" He banged on the telecom.

"I can... load weapons, Captain" an answer came back hesitantly.

Spock and McCoy stood behind him, lost for words. Uhura left her station and approached Spock quickly. "Spock... is there not something we can do? No... Regulations?"

Spock thought for a second, and then looked down. "Only first officer can replace the Captain."

Uhura looked up at Spock hopefully.

"This was me, however, he has dismissed me with seemingly no other to replace the rank"

Uhura groaned, and turned to McCoy, who was now looking blank, staring at the floor. Maybe even defeated.

"Leaving your post, Lieutenant?" Jim asked, intimidating her. "We can't have that!" he grabbed his phaser hanging onto his belt and pointed it at Uhura. McCoy jumped in so fast that even Spock didn't notice at first.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Jim?" he yelled, Spock following after him. It didn't take a mind reader to notice Spock was getting agitated.

"She's a threat, she- agh!" Jim rapidly fell to the floor head first, cradling his head. McCoy immediately dropped to his knees and tried to look for injury without a tricorder.

"Hey, hey, easy" McCoy helped him sit up. "Your head hurting or something?" he looked over his head, then moved onto the rest of his body.

"Dunno… feel weird"

"Yeah, well, we all are" he grabbed the Captain's arms and hauled him up and over to a chair, "Come on, sit down". McCoy helped Jim over to his beloved chair and let him catch his breath for a few minutes.  
"Jim…" the Captain looked up at the doctor, who was all but feeling sorry for him. "You _need_ to let me _help_ you!"  
The Captain had a look in his eye of that of realisation. He stumbled back onto his feet and pointed the phaser back up at Uhura again.  
" _Jim no_!" McCoy grabbed his arm and looked towards Uhura, who was standing idly, trying to keep herself calm.  
"I need… to protect… this fleet"  
"Jim we _are_ safe, calm _down_ man!"

"We're getting a transmission from Starfleet Command, they want us to come over there" Mr Sulu announced from the deck. Spock turned to Sulu. "Tell them that we are on our way." Sulu nodded and set co-ordinates for the Command centre.  
" _You said we were heading to Romulus!"_ Kirk was almost screaming into McCoy's ear, diving towards the controls. Spock marched towards him, reached and grasped his arms over the Captain's shoulders, pulled him backwards and shoved him against the wall firmly. He had his head turned to the side in questioning.  
"Doctor McCoy get Uhura _out of this bridge_ " the Vulcan demanded. McCoy nodded to the Lieutenant who obediently walked out of the bridge.  
"She's dangerous, you just don't know it yet!" Jim was kicking at the Vulcan like a 6 year old having a tantrum. He stood straight and continued to restrain the Captain against the wall, his face impassive as per usual.  
"Doctor, how much longer do you suggest the Captain's tantrum and illogical behaviour will last?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. I hate not knowing and I can't do anything about it."


	7. Chapter 7 : Admirals and Panic Attacks

**I don't really like to ask for reviews or anything so I never have up to this point, but I'm getting to a place where I'm struggling for motivation to continue xD Please R &R!  
I don't own Star Trek or the characters, just this pretty whumpy fic.**

"We're receiving another transmission from Starfleet Command" Sulu turned in his chair to announce to the rest of the bridge. Spock turned to the helmsman and nodded. "Put them on screen, Mr Sulu."  
Sulu did so, and an unfamiliar man took over their visual. McCoy narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to identify him.  
"I believe we have not been acquainted." Spock spoke out abruptly.  
"Oh, yes, excuse me, I'm Admiral Luis" said Admiral Luis. There was an awkward silence before the man spoke again, "It means fighter in German"

"Uh.. yeah that's great, _Admiral Luis_ , but how come I've never heard of you before?" McCoy walked into the visual display.

"Oh hey it's you! McCoy right?"

The bridge crew stared at each other in confusion. McCoy turned his back to the visual and whispered to Spock, "This guy isn't all that professional is he?" he stated.  
"Neither are you, at times, doctor" the Vulcan smirked. McCoy slapped him on the shoulder and turned back to the odd man.  
"You know, uh, Admiral, do you know what you're doing?" McCoy asked him.

"Course I do McCoy, I got your distress call here from the Enterprise and I couldn't ignore it"  
Spock turned his head to Uhura. "Lieutenant, you sent out a distress call?"

"Spock, they weren't replying to our other communication attempts!" she hissed. Spock inhaled, turned back around to the visual and said, "Admiral, our Captain appears to have been poisoned by a toxin on the planet Santuria" he gestured to Jim, who was on the floor muttering, on his back with his eyes closed. "He purposefully has removed myself and doctor McCoy from our ranks, so that we are unable to do anything". The Admiral tutted and shifted in his seat.

"What's your name lad?"

"Spock, sir."

"Well, Spock, if you continue on course to us, we'll bring your Captain to our med-bay and get him sorted out for you"

Spock somewhat bowed in response and turned to walk away.  
"Although I have to ask, why could your own sickbay not treat him? Is McCoy not competent enough?"

McCoy almost leaped forward to defend himself. "It was pretty difficult to treat him, Admiral. Jim's been constantly running away, fainting, threatening to kill, having panic attacks, fleeing to turbo lifts and giving himself other injuries to tend to." He specified steadily.

"Relax, McCoy, I was just joking with you" the Admiral laughed and rubbed his face sighing. "Ahhh.. alright, just continue on course, we'll let you in." the transmission ended there. McCoy grabbed Jim under the arms and dragged him back onto his chair.

"Right Jim, we're gonna get you fixed soon, just hang in there kid, alright?"

The lethargic Captain just moaned in response, lulling his head back on the seat.

"You in any pain?"

"Mmm… yeah"

"Want me to get you a pain killer?" McCoy asked, longing to use his hyposprays again.

"Nope" Jim laughed, and pointed at the doctor's face. "You're… fired, remember? You can't.. and I'm not letting you back" and he closed his eyes again. McCoy rolled his shoulders back and sighed.  
"Well, was worth a try", he turned to Spock who was looking blankly at them. "Spock, tell Uhura it's safe to come back in here now"

"Are you sure, doctor?" Spock glanced at the Captain who was kicking his seat with the back of his foot while sitting in it.

"Yeah, he's not gonna be going anywhere until we're back at Starfleet."

Spock complied happily – or at least as happy as he would admit to be.

A couple of hours had passed, and Jim remained in his chair for the entire time. The journey to Starfleet had been relatively quiet, with Jim piping up every now and then.

"Spock" the Captain tried to get his attention.

"Captain"

"You're… an elf. You know that right?" suddenly, there was panic in his eyes. "Look Spock.. you're an elf, your ears.."

Spock glanced at the Captain and looked at the corner of his eye for people who might have been staring at him.

"Embarrassed, Spock?" McCoy teased. "Jim, leave the pointy eared bastard alone."

"And for the record, Captain, I am half Vulcan."

Jim gasped. "Then what is the other side of you Spock? Are you… a robot? I mean you have no emotions and-"  
"Entering Starfleet's perimeters now" Mr Sulu proclaimed. Jim gripped onto the side of his chair. He couldn't be here. He had to be at Romulus. The people here would experiment on him, they were evil, he had to get away.

"Jim?" McCoy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, easy, it's okay kid, we're here. Finally." The other bridge members sat up in their seats, getting ready for another outburst. Jim tensed up. They were getting ready for _him_. They were getting ready to hurt _him_. They were part of the plan. They had betrayed him all along. He could trust no-one. He was going to be dragged away from his precious ship and tortured while the other crew laughed and took the ship off without him and destroyed it, while he stayed behind suffering and ship-less and alone and-

"Jim, just relax, no-one is going to hurt you" McCoy tried to sooth the now panicking Captain.

"Yes you are, you were all along, weren't you?" he fell forward, McCoy catching him, he scrambled to his feet and fell over again.

"See, I can't even walk, you're stopping me from walking, you want me gone, you-y-you, you want m-me, to… I… why d-d did y-you…"

"Jim, no-one has done anything to you, it's just a reaction to your panic attack, but you won't understand that because you're bloody thick" McCoy looked up to Spock. "Get the cargo bay doors open, there is no way he is willingly being transported down there" Spock nodded and headed to the controls. McCoy looked back at Jim and kept two fingers on his friend's pulse.

"My god Jim, how the hell are we gonna get out of this one?"

Soon enough, there were loud voices echoing through the ship, footsteps thundering from room to room. Jim jumped up and skidded to the control panel, hiding under the desk, clutching onto the table leg.

The doors hissed open and several people dressed in blue uniform came running in. McCoy hurriedly stood up and put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet dammit! You think you're gonna get a terrified man to cooperate with you by storming in like this?"  
They looked at each other and slowed down. "Sorry doctor. We were told that there were death threats being thrown around on this ship and we assumed the worst" a female nurse said.

"What, that the Captain had turned into a serial killer? Get him in your sickbays and treat him dammit!"

She nodded quickly and knelt down to the table Jim was hiding under.

"Hi Captain," she stuck out her hand to him. "My name is Nurse Lana but you can just call me Lana." she told him smoothly. Jim continued breathing heavily and shook his head.

"I'm not.. going…anywhere.." he breathed, his grip on the table leg getting so tight that his knuckles were white. Jim suddenly yelped in shock as he was grabbed around the stomach from behind and hauled out by another doctor.

" _Quinn no!"_ the nurse yelled, and coughed. "Doctor, let the Captain go"

"He needs to get to sickbay now, that was our orders, treating him like a baby is going to get us nowhere."

McCoy wanted to back up the nurse with this, not wanting to see Jim distressed, but knew that getting him out of the ship and into care as soon as possible would be the best thing to do.

Jim kicked as much as he could while trying to pry the doctors' hands off of him. "Get off me, you don't have permission to be on board this ship, this is mutiny!" he yelled, banging his head on the floor.

McCoy stepped over and knelt down next to him. "You gotta let them help you kid, it's for the best"

"Get away from me ** _, I hate you!_** " he screamed, thrashing around like a madman. McCoy was taken aback by this, and sat back silently, trying not to let the words get to him. Uhura patted his shoulder. "It's alright, you know he didn't mean it" she whispered to him. McCoy shook his head and tried to keep back his emotion. He wanted the self-control that Spock had right now.

"Captain, stay still, _please_!" the nurse begged him, trying to pin him to the floor. He continued to kick and scream, although his attempts to get away were futile, especially as exhaustion was growing on him. The other doctor clutched one of Jim's arms and pinned it to the floor.

"McCoy if you could, please". McCoy slowly walked to the opposite side of Jim, and pushed his right arm to the ground. Jim struggled to get free of this, still heaving as if he'd ran a 200 mile marathon.

"Get.. away… from… me…"

"Jim, please just-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" the doctors watched as the Captain began endlessly smashing his head against the ground, grunting in pain each time but ignoring it. McCoy knew what he was trying to do and his stomach turned.

"Jim, Jim listen to me kid, you need to stop that, okay? I promise they'll let you go if you stop doing that" McCoy begged his friend. Uhura looked upset, seeing Enterprise's doctor completely vulnerable and worried, a side of him that he never let show.

"Can't you do anything?!" she yelled at the doctors. They all look at each other worriedly, if one person were to let go of Jim to get to the medical supplies, he'd be able to get away. Uhura shook her head and ran over to Jim, running her hands along his face to comfort him.

"Jim, please stop, _stop it for me_ " she pleaded, as he continued bashing his head against the metal floor. She looked up at McCoy who was using all his strength in both of his arms to keep only one of Jim's arms to the ground.

"Can you hold his head?" he finally said to her. Uhura wasn't sure, but she sat behind his head and tried to hold it still. The strength from his back and his neck was allowing him to gain control over his head more easily than his arms, she struggled to keep it down.

"Dammit Jim, do you have any idea how much you're hurting us?" McCoy accidently let that sentence fall out and immediately bit his lip as he did. Uhura looked at him sadly.

"Just…let…go…of…me." Jim spluttered, continuing to injure his head with the impact of the ground. He groaned at the spikes of pain running down his back, and started hyperventilating in panic again. These people, these traitors, these captors were never going to let him go! The mess of his mind, the thoughts, the fear, he tried to get rid of it by bashing his head – it gave him momentary relief, but the more he did it, the more painful it became. They were yelling at him for some reason but he couldn't hear. He didn't want to stop, he needed the thoughts to stop, he _couldn't_ stop, there was blackness everywhere and only the sound of white noise screeching through his ears kept him alert, he needed to stop, he needed to escape, he couldn't because they were trying to torment him, to intimidate him, hurt him, oh god how he couldn't wait to blow up the ship with everyone on board, he couldn't wait to-

Suddenly there was a warm hand running down his neck, it's fingers gliding along the side of his neck until it dug inwards quickly, there was a small moment of shock, and then there was nothing.

Jim's violent hammering came to a halt and he was finally still and calm again.

"I'm aware that I had no right, but I had no choice" came a very steady voice. McCoy sighed in relief as he realised what had happened.

"So, you finally did your Vulcan voodoo thing on him" he shook his head at Spock and tried not to smile.

"My, as you like to label it, 'voodoo thing', seemed to be the only option at our situation. You were unable to stop him due to having to hold him down" Spock indicated to the Captain's neck. "You also do not have the time to keep him without medical intervention any longer. I recommend that you get him to the building's sickbay right now, while he is unconscious" the Vulcan continued. All 3 doctors nodded.

"How we gonna get him down there?" McCoy asked, gesturing to Jim's sleeping form. Spock considered suggesting the transporter, but wasn't sure how it would cope with 3 people plus another person who was joined to one.

"I believe I have the required strength to carry him to the building through the cargo bay exit"  
McCoy scoffed and then realised his options, and shrugged.  
"Go ahead Spock, I don't know what else we can do at this point".

The Vulcan nodded, and easily dragged the Captain up and over his shoulder.

"We'll use the transporter because we're exhausted from holding the damn guy down, we'll meet you down there"

Spock nodded again in understanding, and took off to the cargo bay with Jim.

 **Well hell that was dramatic! I'm writing panic attacks from my own experiences so sorry if they end up being really in depth and stuff.. until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Relapse in Starfleet Command

The hallways of the building bustled with noise, McCoy was scanning the area with nothing other than his own eyes for Spock.

"I am here, doctor" McCoy spun around on his heel to face the Vulcan, who had Jim, still fast asleep, slumped over his shoulder.

"Alright" he turned to the other doctors, "Where's the sickbay?"

"Follow me" Nurse Lana spoke up, walking off without waiting for a reply.

McCoy followed her down a hall with Spock until they reached an extremely large, light blue room, filled with beds and medical equipment that the CMO was sure the Enterprise wasn't even equipped with.

"Lay him down here" the nurse pointed to a bed. As if on cue, muttering noises came from Jim's lips, and Spock immediately set him down on the biobed. Jim opened his eyes to reveal what at first seemed like a white haze. He remembered being on board the ship, before he... oh no.

"Jim, don't start this again" McCoy warned, staring at the blaring monitors.

"Need to get away.." were the Captain's only response. He tried to bring himself closer to wakefulness by kicking his legs around. Spock grabbed them firmly and gave him a cold stare.

"You.." Jim slurred at the blurry Vulcan. "You were the one that stopped me from.." he didn't want to finish the sentence; just growing increasingly annoyed at the man. His annoyance wasn't the only thing growing, so was his fear for what he could do. He exhaled sharply and backed away from the Vulcan.

"Hey, it's okay" McCoy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He can do things.." he whispered, staring at Spock.

"Jim, Spock is a Vulcan, that's why he can do things" McCoy reminded him. Jim flinched when something was pressed into his skin. He looked up at the source and found the nurse taking away a hypo.

"What did you just DO?" he yelled, waving his arms around everywhere.

"It's just something for your pain, Captain"

"No it's not.. I don't believe you, I know you want to hurt-AGH" he scrunched up his eyes and gripped the bed, McCoy leaning in to comfort him.

"Jim, what's hurting?"

The Captain spared no second of worry to point to his abdomen.

"Nurse?" McCoy asked.

"You can do it can't you McCoy?"

"He revoked my position on the ship, I can't"

"Oh, well I thought the Admiral already told you, everyone's positions had been restored, you're all…rehired"

McCoy squinted at the younger nurse.

"No," he muttered, "He didn't bother to tell me that."

But quickly, McCoy pulled up the Captain's shirt and let out an audible gasp at the black and blue colours covering his skin.

"My god, Jim.." he rummaged through some old medical equipment and found a tricorder. Running it over Jim, he stepped back and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Alright.. he needs to get into surgery, there's a hell of a lot of internal bleeding"

Jim grimaced at the sight of his skin and tried to pull shirt back down. He felt his own heart thumping in his chest, he felt every breath he took, he needed to get out of here.

"It's alright Jim, just relax" McCoy pressed another hypo into his neck.

"Why is it bleeding?" The Captain asked, confused.

"You were pretty banged up after the explosion kid, you never had any treatment, looks like it's taking its toll on ya" he patiently waited for him to drift off to sleep, but after another minute later, nothing happened.

"You feeling tired?" he searched for a stronger sedative, maybe the man was just too alert at this stage.

"Mmm.. lil dizzy maybe but not sleepy.. that makes sense?"

McCoy pressed another hypo into his neck. "Yeah kid, that makes sense"

He jumped when an alarm sounded on the biobed.

"His vitals are getting too low" Nurse Lana observed, then looking straight to McCoy. "He's losing too much blood"

McCoy scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know" he watched Jim for any sign of tiredness and squinted when there wasn't.

"I can't get him to sleep, I've tried the strongest sedative in the kit" McCoy told the nurse, rolling Jim's shirt up.

"I need to use a protoplaser on you, it's only temporary, won't hurt a bit" McCoy lied, grabbing the device and trying to figure out how to turn it on. Spock was about to say something about the fact that it does in fact hurt until he received a deadly stare from McCoy.

"I've used it on Spock here before, it's fine, isn't it, Spock?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, and was considering reciting that Vulcans do not lie, and then decided it was illogical as then Jim would refuse to let McCoy do it. He simply didn't answer the good doctor.

He hovered it over Jim, who only did as much as wince when he hit damaged parts. He was luckier than Spock to be able to have pain relief before treatment. The Vulcan watched in amusement and Jim smirked.

McCoy took Lana took the side. "Listen, Do you know why Jim isn't falling asleep."  
Lana looked up at him and shrugged. "Maybe just doesn't want to sleep? Had a long sleep after that Vulcan knocked him out." McCoy shook his head and muttered. "No, you don't _understand_ , I've given him _three_ different sedatives, each of them stronger than the last, and _nothing_ is happening!" he hissed quietly. He turned back to Jim who was still happily wide awake, and back to the nurse. "I need to operate, I can't do it while he's _awake_!"

"Have you considered the possibility that the poison has affected the medication's task to sedate him?" Spock walked up behind them.

"Were you eavesdropping, Spock?" McCoy's lips were in a thin line, then he exhaled and lulled his head back in frustration.  
"I simply were trying to offer an explanation, doctor" Spock suggested.

"Alright.." McCoy grasped at his shirt collar and turned to Lana. "You got any of the old medical stuff in this place? Y'know, IV's, syringes, masks, that kinda thing"

"I believe the equipment you have requested are still being used in modern day" Spock inquired, nodding to McCoy.

"We use hypos for everything here Spock, maybe that toxins' trying to fight against the modern medicines, I'm gonna try to use some of the old stuff, see if that works any better"

Spock agreed and led him to their Captain. McCoy strolled up to Jim's side and quickly checked him over with the tricorder. Still no change.

"Alright, Jim? I know how much you love hypos so we're not going to do that anymore"

Jim lay himself back in relief. They weren't going to medicate him into becoming a serial killer after all.

"So we're gonna have to do it the old way" McCoy lifted a device of Jim's worst nightmares. A device that was probably created by Satan while deep into the seven depths of hell. He shot back up and quivered while trying to manoeuvre himself off the bed.

"Back into bed" McCoy warned Jim, as he sulkily and lazily climbed back into the comfort of doom.

"I don't want thiiiis" he moaned, glaring at the now starting-to-look-annoyed doctor.

"Don't be such an child" he teased. "Now if I remember correctly, the liquid goes into the vial, can't be interchangeable.." McCoy talked out loud to himself, trying to figure out how to use the 21st century device. All of a sudden, Jim started screaming in distress, gripping the skin of his stomach and hyperventilating.

"Dammit Jim, I haven't even started-" McCoy paused as he saw the pain threshold on his charts reach the very top. He tugged Jim's shirt upwards, watching the blue and purple tints on his stomach starting to spread.

"Shit, Spock I need you to hold him still now" Spock immediately obliged, forcing all the weight he could give down on Jim's shoulders.

"Alright Jim I need to put you out now, no arguments, I'm sorry" McCoy brushed past Spock to get to Jim's upper arm, and hesitated for a second. Spock shot a glare that clearly said " _What are you doing?"_

"Okay.." McCoy muttered, jabbing the needle into his friends arm and pushing the contents in. He watched with relief as the pain meter started dropping and the cries of agony were silenced.

"Spock, get me some help, I need to do an operation on him _now_ and I don't think I can do it alone"

The Vulcan hurriedly sprinted away to find someone to assist him.

"Come on Jim, just hang in there a bit longer.." the doctor muttered, obsessing over the tricorder every 10 seconds that passed.

"Where am.." Jim opened his eyes to see a bright blinding light. He immediately shut them again. "..I" he breathed, there was nothing but white noise in his ears. He felt a rubber hand on his face, and made another attempt to open his eyes, this time seeing McCoy looking down at him, worried. He could see the word "Jim" coming out of his mouth but nothing more.

"Whaas goin' on..?" he slurred, trying to move himself. McCoy's face turned quickly from worry to anger as he did so, and Jim felt his stomach drop. There was something now covering his face, like a plastic bag, and he found himself losing the battle of wakefulness.

"Thank god" McCoy breathed, picking up another device, "No idea how he woke up during that, carry on as usual" the doctor said, "Thought he was gonna fuck up his stitches for a second there"

McCoy waltzed out the room a few hours later looking completely exhausted. He threw his surgical gown across the room and slumped onto a sofa, groaning.

"Did everything go according to plan, doctor?" Spock was the first to approach him.

"Yeah.. yeah he's fine, stubborn git woke up half way through but it's done now"

Spock couldn't help but notice there was a slight feeling of relief bubbling in his stomach. He pushed the feeling away.

"What about the toxin?"

"I have no idea how to deal with that, Spock, I'm thinking of letting it just run its course and hope nothing is permanent"

"Where is the Captain?"

"They took him to sickbay again" McCoy rubbed his face in his hands and exhaled. "Should probably go check on him, we're the only people he's gonna recognise"


	9. Chapter 9 : Finale

**Final chapter for this, because I'm really just dragging this on now. I'll continue writing more fics on Star Trek. Enjoy!**

The door hissed open, Jim looked up at the two familiar figures striding towards him. Well, one was striding, one was walking in an military-like fashion.

"B'nes?" Jim slurred, staring at the doctor that was staring back at him. McCoy shot a glance at Spock who inclined his head.  
"It appears you have regained your memories, Captain." He said.  
"How'd you know that, Spock? He's said 1 incoherent word!"

"The Jim that we know refers to you as Bones. While he was heavily under the influence of that toxic drug, he never once recognised you as Bones. Just now he has referred to you as such, so I conclude that he now is beginning to return to his old, infuriatingly joyful self."

"Dammit Spock, is it so hard to shorten your 'logical explanations' to one sentence?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, and turned to the Captain.

"Are you feeling well, Captain?"

Jim scoffed quietly, his eyelids fluttering from the tiredness he was feeling.

"I'm… I'm alright Spock, M' just tired, that's all…" he inhaled deeply to prepare himself to speak another sentence, "What happened to me?"

McCoy folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you've got memory loss from the time you had memory loss?"

Jim shrugged. "I remember some events, but they're.. kinda confusing, Bones"

"Well kid, to put it simply, you got injured, severely, you got poisoned, you had an allergic reaction, all of that combined caused you to have memory loss, panic attacks, and quite frankly you were completely out your mind" the doctor paused to wait for Jim's slow mentality to catch up. "You thought we were out to get you, threatened to kill some of us, chased Uhura with a phaser, fired me and all my staff, hell you even fired the pointy eared bastard—we had to get Starfleet Command, Jim.." McCoy's head dropped down, staring at the floor in disbelief. "We didn't know what to do."

Jim watched his friend, he knew it was painful for him to go over everything they'd just been through.

"I'm sorry Doc.. I don't remember most of that but.. you can take time off if you want, I can get someone else to cover for you in the meantime"

McCoy stifled back a laugh. "Don't be stupid, Jim, you can't get rid of me, besides," he patted Spock's shoulder "I love this job" he said rather jokingly, but Jim knew he wasn't kidding. The doctor _did_ love his profession. Spock looked vacantly at the wall.

"S'lright.." Jim replied.

"You wanna try to sleep now kid?"

"I dunno.." McCoy couldn't help but notice the indication of unhappiness in his voice. He gestured the door to Spock, both of them knowing he wouldn't say anything with his first science officer in range.

"Alright, you going to tell me what's wrong Jim?" McCoy almost demanded of him.

"'Tis all starting to come back to me Bones.." Jim's eyes were drifting. His eyes wanted to sleep but his brain said no. The doctor carefully sat on the biobed next to him.

"I feel like shit.. for doing all…" he flailed his arms around "..that"

"Don't worry about it Jim" McCoy said uncharacteristically quietly. "That wasn't you, that was the drug you were under"

Jim felt his throat tightening. McCoy watched his heart rate rising along with his respiration.

"Hey hey, easy, it's alright Jim, don't you start this again!" he quickly nabbed a hypo from his medkit and lifted it in front of him, trying to read its contents for something that will not in fact, harm him.

" _I'm so sorry!"_ he wailed, bursting into tears and sending the monitors flying. McCoy sighed in exasperation, lowering the hypo to his friend's neck.

"I don't want any more hypo's Bones.. please.."  
"I need you to get better Jim, and I can't do that if you're so tense and emotionally unstable. It does have an effect on how fast you can heal, you know" McCoy pressed the hypo gentler than he anticipated into his neck, enjoying the hissing sound it made. Jim struggled even more to keep his eyes open. He was drifting off and was losing the fight to stay awake.

"Wha'd you do.. t'me..b'nes..?" The Captain garbled, watching his vision swarm over with blackness.

"A sedative Jim, don't fight it, just sleep"

On that note, the doors hissed open and Spock came in.

"Is everything well doctor? I heard the alarms sound and I decided that it was logical to offer my assistance"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I forgot that you could hear a pin drop from 60 lightyears away" he joked, watching contently as Jim was finally giving into the drug.

"The Vulcan's audible range of awareness is a significant improvement compared to your human capabilities, although I must admit that we are not able to hear a pin drop from 60 light-"  
"Spock, for crying out loud, it was a _joke_ "

The Vulcan inclined his head.

"I thought as much, but I wanted to educate you on our extensive range of hearing"

"Yeah, well, you would, wouldn't ya" he twisted his head to the Vulcan, "Show off"

Spock ignored McCoy's remark on him and turned his attention to the Captain.

"Is he well?"

"He's sleeping," McCoy placed the back of his hand on Jim's forehead. "I think he'll be alright, good thing he's a stubborn one"  
"Do you have any more information on the drug he was under?"

"I'll need to do more blood work on him, probably while he's asleep, but.." the doctor checked the monitors again, "I think the worst of it has passed" he turned to Spock. "You're gonna need to be acting Captain for a while, pointy"

"Is that an subtle reference to my ears, doctor?"

"Yeah it is," he stuck his finger to his lips as Spock was about to argue with him again, "I need to do blood work on Jim. Contact the ship and tell Scotty to bring us back up there, I'd rather do this some place I'm familiar with" he glanced at the massively open area he was in "God damn intergalactic show offs"

Spock opened the communicator device.

"Spock to Enterprise".

Pause.

"Sulu here, sir"

"Mr Sulu, contact transporter room and get them ready to beam up 3"

"Right you are, sir"

McCoy was softly wrapping Kirk's legs up in beige sheets to keep him warm. He kept above his abdomen bare, as indecent as it was, but McCoy didn't care about that, he cared about making sure that his unbelievably ingenious work didn't go to waste by watching it, to make sure it didn't get infected.

"Ready on your command" Scotty's voice came through instead of Sulu's.

"Hold on Spock" McCoy said, spinning around to face him, "Make sure they got medical on standby, I'm gonna need transport to get Jim to the sickbay"

"Did you get that Mister Scott?"

"Aye sir, ready when you are"

"Continue" Spock stated.

The room became a blur, and McCoy was glad to finally see the walls of the familiar ship again. He wasted no time immediately getting into action, placing the Captain onto the portable biobed and ushering the others to get him to sickbay. "Keep him sedated" he said, purposefully hitting the biobed hard to get everyone's attention. "I need him sleeping for at least 5 hours". There was a shower of "yes sir"(s) and McCoy had disappeared down the corridor.

Spock took off to the bridge, getting ready for the avalanche of questions that he had he calculated which had a 95.56% chance of being asked.

At least the ship and the Captain were both in safe hands. Spock considered using his acting captain rank to contact Starfleet and arrange for there to be a warning for going to Santuria, considering how dangerous it was to their own crew. But it was no lie that they loved the danger. In fact they'd probably visit it again, simply because they (or the Captain, really) liked to dive into every dangerous situation they could get their hands on. But dangerous was fine. That was just their 'thing'.

 ** _End_**


End file.
